fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Dean Abano (OMD)
Tuco is a major character that appears in the Texas section of One More Day. He first appears briefly at the end of volume three during the epilogue where he serves as the POV before becoming a main character for the rest of the series. History Prior to One More Day Dean was born in a small dirt town in the middle of Mexico, he never knew his mother or his father, they died when he was a toddler. He was raised by his uncle who gave him his name. However this didn't last long, when he was only 9 years old Dean watched his uncle butchered by a gang, from this moment on Dean raised himself, he killed his first man just a year later at the age of 10. At some point in his teens Dean was living in a small village outside of Mexico city where he formed his first relationship with someone since his uncle died a slightly older woman named Miranda, she came to be something of a motherly figure and she not only served as emotional comfort for Dean, but also helped him develop his own moral code later in life, however one day the town was raided by a gang, all the men were forced to their knees and had their throats slashed while the women and few children were taken as slaves. Dean and Miranda managed to escape, but in the process Miranda was fatally wounded, she died that night despite Dean's best efforts to close her wound. Her dying request was for Dean to remain a good person and help others when he could, like she helped him. Dean would go on to honor her request, but at first he considered going after the gang for revenge, but knew it would only end in his death. He began training himself learning how ti fight with knifes, axes and a bow and arrow, he also makes use of a makeshift revolver-like firearm he constructed himself. Dean developed his own moral code "Help the helpless, but show no mercy to the wicked" as a way to avenge Miranda and the other innocents who were killed and to find peace with himself. Becoming something of a vigilante he would often save small towns from gangs and eventually started going by the alias "Tuco" he continued to do this. While he helped the innocent where ever he could he showed no mercy to what he deemed as "scum" killing them in the most brutal of fashions. Eventually making his way to Texas where he continued dishing out vigilante justice to the local gangs. Personality Despite his strong sense of justice and desire to help others Dean is a rather reserved individual, mostly keeping to himself and extorting a cold demeanor to others, after loosing Miranda he became afraid of getting close to others, even after saving someones life he rarely sticks around long enough to hear a thank you. However he does have a soft spot for children and when he happens to be rescuing one he will take special care in their safety, he also shows more sympathy towards women, especially mothers. He doesn't let his strong code get in the way of logic, he carefully plans his attacks and if the task is too large to take alone he will take the help of others. He's also is an avid reader of old world literature his favorite being The Grapes of Wrath. He doesn't request payment for helping others, but will take it if it is offered. Relationships Annabelle Singleton tba Michael Amos tba Mathew Mckenna tba Ted tba Crypt tba Killed Characters *Hundreds of gang members from numerous gangs across Mexico and Texas *Numerous members of The Forsaken *Numerous members of The Plague *"Butcher" Trivia *Dean is the first auditioned character in One More Day to recieve a POV. Category:GhostWolf716 Category:Pigpen077 Category:One More Day Category:One More Day Characters Category:Characters Category:POV Characters